


The last one

by Fairyglitter101



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Sad, eternal, happiness, last guild member left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairyglitter101/pseuds/Fairyglitter101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is the last one alive in the guild and reflects on her time before she passes on. ONE-SHOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last one

Author's note: I was thinking of the Titanic, and you know the scene when Rose passes on, and when she is in heaven, she's surrounded by all those people who would always live to be happy and young? This where this story idea popped into.  
\--  
\--  
Fairy Tail Fanfic  
Disclaimer: I own this story.  
ONE-SHOT: The last one left.  
\--  
\--  
If Lucy was quite enough she could hear the sound of grandchildren running up and down the empty hallways of the house. Smell the burnt chocolate cake coming out from the oven. Out of the corner of her eye Lucy could see the pink tuffs of hair that had turned grey over time, but when she looked to the space beside her on the empty bed, there was one. There was no Natsu. And that hurt her worst of all. The guild lived on. Their families all blending together. White hair with icy eyes. Red haired children that glinted temporarily with beauty that Erza had carried herself in. All the children, old and new, were smaller versions of her friends. And that hurt, too. Lucy was the last one left. There was no Levy and Gajeel. Or Juvia chasing Gray – even after marriage. No Mira with her brooding electrifying husband, whose son was now the current guild master. No Evergreen scolding her man for calling her a man. No Lisanna flirting with Bickslow as though they were a new couple. They were all gone. And only Lucy remembered who they were really were. Even in the guild where she was treated with more respect than Lucy thought she needed, there were flashes of the faces of the friends she had battled with, fought with, and those who had gone to the ends of the earth to protect her. The silence of the past followed her where ever she went, and sometimes when it was more quite, and she could hear the beating of her heart, she wished … Oh, she wished that she could make it stop! To move to the place where all her friends were waiting for her, on the other side. Where she imagined they were all eternally young and fierce, waiting for her to pass on. But this night, there was nothing different. Nothing. But the old Celestial summoner stood up and gathered some of her favourite items. Photos of her parents, husband, children and friends. Pieces of parchment with mission request on them – all her favourite ones. Put them around her bed, and let herself rest. But this time, when Lucy closed her eyes, she saw her friends waiting for. Welcoming her to her new life. And standing in the middle of all of them, with a trade mark grin imprinted on his face, was Natsu. Eternally young and happy. The silence stopped. And the sounds of voices of missed friends began. Lucy was ready to move on.


End file.
